


Pocket-Sized

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock is ready to give the voodoo doll to its rightful owner.





	Pocket-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "She's a Doll." It also fills the December 12th prompt -- "I carried it in my pocket."

Sherlock kept the voodoo doll in the pocket of whatever coat or jacket he wore the entire time he was playing dead. He liked to reach into his pocket and give the doll a gentle squeeze just before he did anything knowingly dangerous. It gave him a measure of comfort.

Whenever he finally slept for a few hours, something that didn’t happen nearly as often as it should, he would clutch the little doll to his chest, like a little boy with his teddy bear. It made him feel like he was protecting the woman the doll represented.

After quite a bit of searching, he finally found out who that woman was – Dr. Margaret Anne Hooper, who went by the nickname Molly. The unfortunate woman was Jim’s ex-girlfriend. After calling in a favor to his brother, Sherlock found out she was also a complete innocent who happened to unknowingly date the world’s only consulting criminal exactly three times before dumping him. Sherlock vowed to give her the doll as soon as Moriarty’s entire network was eliminated.

It took two years for that day to finally come. After reuniting with Mrs. Hudson, Graham, and John and meeting John’s fiancée Mary, Sherlock was determined to find Molly Hooper. A quick search told him she had moved since dumping Moriarty and that her new house was a stone’s throw from his own Baker Street flat. Normally not a man to believe in coincidence, he decided that for once, the universe was trying to tell him something.

Since it was early November and the weather was definitely cooler, he impulsively bought a long, yellow, knit scarf as a present for the woman who unknowingly made his “afterlife” easier. After carefully wrapping the doll in it, he carried the bundle as he walked the two blocks to her house.

Climbing the three steps then knocking on her front door were the most nerve-wracking moments of his life. His heart was about to pound out of his chest by the time the door opened and Sherlock was finally face-to-face with her. Molly Hooper was just as her file indicated – 5’3”, thirty-one, brown hair, brown eyes. But she seemed tinier, younger, and more beautiful than even the photographs had shown.

Her beautiful, amazing eyes widened when she saw him. “It’s you!”


End file.
